


Испытания Питера Хейла

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Какого? — Питер смотрел в зеркало и пытался принять произошедшее. Он человек. Не оборотень, а самый обычный человек.





	Испытания Питера Хейла

— Какого? — Питер смотрел в зеркало и пытался принять произошедшее. Он человек. Не оборотень, а самый обычный человек.

В сознании восстанавливались события предыдущей ночи. Стая выслеживала ведьму, но за ними по пятам шли охотники. Когда они с Дереком напали на эту чертову суку, их накрыли Ардженты, и завертелось.

Питер помнил запах пороха, шум стрельбы, помнил, как его подстрелили, а еще он помнил, как почти вырвал глотку той ведьме, но она что-то прошептала, сверкая неестественными белесыми глазами без зрачков. А дальше его накрыла пустота. Очнулся он уже здесь. В чужом доме, в чужой постели.

— Доброе утро, соня, — услышал он знакомый голос.

Питер ожидал удара или выстрела, ожидал, что сейчас его повяжет кучка охотников. Но вместо этого ощутил увесистый шлепок по заднице.

Что ж… он был готов к чему угодно, но никак не к этому.

— Арджент… — пробормотал Питер.

— Хейл, — с улыбкой ответил ему Крис. — Если ты продолжишь любоваться своим отражением, то опоздаешь на работу. Не думаю, что твоему боссу это понравится.

— Моему боссу? — скептически переспросил Питер.

— Именно, — серьезно кивнул Крис. — Твой ротик отлично отрабатывает все твои косяки, но пока Джерард в городе, не надейся на какие-либо поблажки с моей стороны.

Он вышел из ванны и, подхватив в комнате портфель с документами, прокричал:

— Если не спустишься через десять минут, уеду без тебя.

Питер вновь посмотрел в зеркало, теперь на его лице отражался еще больший шок. Новость о том, что он больше не оборотень была менее шокирующей, чем мысль о том, что Крис Арджент, хладнокровный и безжалостный охотник, только что шлепнул его по заднице и недвусмысленно намекнул на оральные ласки.

— Блядь, эта сука отправила меня в ад, — пробормотал Питер, отыскивая свою одежду. Деваться все равно было некуда, потому стоило побольше узнать о мире, в котором он очутился.

***

К концу дня его мозги стерлись в мелкую труху. Все оказалось еще хуже, чем на первый взгляд. Питер поругался с семьей и не общался ни с кем из Хейлов, зато он уже пятнадцать лет был счастливым супругом Криса Арджента. И у них было двое детей от суррогатных матерей: старшая дочь Эллисон и малыш Макс, которому едва стукнуло три года.

Питер был примерным семьянином - вернее не бывает. И голубее тоже. Он в течение дня честно заглядывался на хорошенький бюст своей рыжей секретарши Лидии и суперкороткие юбки некой Эрики, которая не понятно где работала, но то и дело забегала к нему за подписями. К своему великому сожалению, Питер не чувствовал ничего. Он даже включил порно, чисто ради эксперимента, но его член остался равнодушен к красивым картинкам страстного соития пышногрудых красоток с какими-то мачо. Стыдно признаться, но в этих видео мачо интересовали его куда сильнее девиц. Впервые в жизни Питеру было страшно. Даже пожар в его реальности и последующее состояние овоща не пугали его так, как мысль о том, что он стал заднеприводным. И Питер был готов молиться волчьим богам, а заодно и всем человеческим, лишь бы не узнать, на какой позиции он играет в их с Крисом браке. 

Закончился этот морально убийственный день тем, что Джерард Арджент провел собрание руководителей, на котором прилюдно унизил Питера и работу его отдела. Конечно, Питер понятия не имел, чем вообще его отдел занимается, но выдержать эти неторопливые словесные унижения было сложно. Мысленно он представлял, как вырывает треклятому Джерарду глотку. А потом и Крису заодно, ведь этот так называемый «любящий муженек», присоединился к своему отцу в крестовом походе против плохого руководителя Питера Хейла. По итогам этого балагана ему выдали испытательный срок.

Зато по дороге домой Крис оставил его в покое. Они добрались в блаженной тишине, а потом внимание Арджента переключилось на их отпрысков. Питер со скепсисом смотрел на Эллисон, эту девчонку он уже видел, она встречалась в его реальности с тем идиотом МакКоллом. А вот Макс… он был маленькой копией Питера. Те же глаза и типично хейловские черты лица.

Видеть всю эту семейную идиллию было тошно, и Питер поднялся в спальню, плюхнувшись на кровать. Переварить свалившуюся на его голову херню было сложно, а подумать о том, как вернуться в свой мир, стоило. Он почти весь день на своей так называемой работе гуглил сведения про ведьм, но так и не нашел ничего путного. 

Связаться с семьей Питер, разумеется, попытался, рассчитывая добраться до семейного бестиария. Трубку подняла Талия и, грубо его послав, сбросила звонок. Питер не был уверен, чем он так провинился, но чтобы вывести его сестру следовало хорошенько постараться.

Оставалось надеяться только на чудо. В противном случае, Питер будет заперт в этом аду, где он является ничего из себя не представляющим голубым неудачником.

— Как ты? — спросил Крис, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

— Просто замечательно, — с иронией в голосе ответил Питер.

— Детка, я понимаю твои чувства, но не стоит принимать все близко к сердцу. Офис — это еще не все. И я ведь говорил, тебе не обязательно работать. Я смогу обеспечить тебя и детей.

— То есть я должен сидеть дома, драить квартиру, присматривать за нашими щенками и отсасывать тебе перед сном? — не скрывая сарказма спросил Питер. — А свои яйца мне тоже тебе доверить?

— Обычно ты не жалуешься, когда доверяешь их мне, — с самодовольной улыбкой сказал Крис, после чего взял руки Питера в свои. — Я понимаю причины твоего гнева, но повторюсь, я не стану давать тебе поблажек, если ты косячишь. Хочешь работать — работай, как и все. Но если ты решишь сменить сферу деятельности, я тебя поддержу.

— С утра ты что-то упоминал про поблажки… в одном предложении с моим ротиком, — ядовито сказал Питер, вырывая руки из мягкой хватки Арджента. — А твой любезный папочка просветил меня и совет руководителей на тему моей некомпетентности не только в качестве работника, но еще и твоего супруга. На свете, знаешь ли, много тех, кто умеет работать ротиком. Почему бы тебе не подыскать более достойных кандидатов?

— Не кипятись, Пит, — миролюбиво произнес Крис. — Работник из тебя действительно посредственный, но я всегда говорю тебе об этом. И ни разу не упрекнул в том, что ты плохой отец или муж. Наши личные отношения никак не пересекаются с работой, а мнение моего отца ничего не стоит.

Питер пренебрежительно фыркнул и поднялся с постели, намереваясь запереться в ванной или слинять куда-нибудь подальше, но Крис цепко схватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, не позволяя уйти. Чувствовать себя всего лишь человеком, смотреть на мир по-другому, не ощущать запахов — все это было в диковинку. Но оказаться слабее кого-то вроде Арджента, который с легкостью повалил Питера на кровать и подмял под себя — вот это совсем другое дело. Особенно когда это сделал твой враг. Охотник. И черт бы побрал ту гребаную ведьму, потому что телу Питера все это нравилось. Ощущать Криса так близко, чувствовать его на себе.

— Блядь, у меня встал, — сипло прошептал Питер, у которого никогда раньше не вставало на парней.

Крис многообещающе улыбнулся и склонился для поцелуя. Его слегка обветренные, потрескавшиеся губы казались такими правильными и нужными. Питер растворился в их поцелуе, теряя рассудок и не веря, что это происходит с ним. Что он позволяет другому мужчине прикоснуться к себе. Что получает от этого удовольствие.

Следующим, что он ощутил, был удар по лицу. Увесистая, выбивающая дух пощечина.

Похоже, у Криса были довольно жесткие наклонности даже в этом мире. Как говорится, охотник — всегда будет охотником.

Питер открыл глаза и посмотрел на Криса. Их уютная спальня сменилась лесным пейзажем, а Крис, испачканный в грязи и крови, тряс его.

— Ведьма оглушила тебя и сбежала, — произнес он. — Но ты хорошо ее потрепал. Эллисон все нам объяснила, а потом ушла вместе с Дереком по следу ведьмы. Мы не можем их найти. Так что поднимай свой зад, нам нужно твое волчье вуду, Хейл.

Питер смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, который метался с глаз Криса на губы и обратно. Понимание накатывало мелкими волнами.

— Идем, — ответил Питер, поднимаясь.

Крис кивнул и пошел вперед, слегка пригнувшись.

— В какую сторону идти? — спросил он.

— Я думал, охотники не работают с оборотнями, — едко ответил ему Питер. — Как у тебя хватает смелости подставлять мне спину и доверять выбор пути?

— Оставь свои подколы на потом. Эта тварь может убить Эллисон. Так что пошевеливайся. Куда они пошли?

— Звучит так, будто ты отдаешь команду собаке. Ищи, Рекс, ищи, — ухмыльнулся Питер, принюхиваясь и выбирая направление.

Сейчас он предпочел сосредоточиться на охоте и мести этой злобной ведьминской суке. А мысли о губах и симпатичной заднице Криса предпочел отложить на потом. В конце концов, Питер был не против экспериментов. Глядишь, и Арджент перестанет быть таким мудаком, если его хорошенько трахнуть.


End file.
